The invention relates to a skin cooling composition, and in particular to a skin cooling composition that provides short and long term skin cooling. There are a variety of products that are applied to the skin. It would be desirable under many circumstances if such products provided a cooling feeling to the skin when the products were applied to the skin. Some example products include lotions, creams, moisturizers, bath agents and insect-repellent sprays (among others).
Existing products typically provide skin cooling by combining skin cooling agents with other substances. However, many existing products fail to provide satisfactorily strong and long lasting skin cooling.
There are several different means to impart a cooling sensation to the skin, including using evaporation, neurosensory components, or physical agents such as phase change materials (PCMs). One example cooling agent is menthol which provides cooling in the form of a physiological or neurosensory effect on nerve endings in the human body that sense temperature. The cooling sensation from menthol is not due to latent heat of evaporation but appears to be the result of direct stimulus on the cold receptors at the nerve endings.
There is a need for skin cooling compositions that provide a refreshing feeling during or after use of the product. The skin cooling compositions should provide cooling strength and persistence while also being compatible with other agents that may be used in various skin products. Formulations that provide consistent, long-term cooling to the skin are desirable.
While particular aspects and/or individual features of the present invention have been illustrated and described, it would be obvious to those skilled in the art that various other changes and modifications can be made without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention. Further, it should be apparent that all combinations of such aspects and features are possible and can result in preferred executions of the invention.